


sweet death

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Gun play, I feel like there's a lot going on in this one, M/M, Switching Positions, a brief blow job, a lil bit of bottom Erwin, it's basically just smut, once again, or sth close to that, or whatever u call that, there's the teeniest tiniest bit of dirty talk, yes please proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kill the man. Get the money. Sounds easy. But things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. I can't believe it. I just want to get this one out there so I'm done with it omfg
> 
> Please note, that there's
> 
> **gun play**.
> 
> in here!

Levi is straddled on Erwin Smith's lap, stark naked, Erwin's erection poking Levi's skin through Erwin's trousers. Levi holds a gun in his hand and it's pressed against the thin skin of Erwin's neck, his pulse running underneath. It's a damn mystery to Levi how the situation managed to take a turn like this. Levi is supposed to kill this man and he was so ready to do it. Now he's naked and his finger doesn't even touch the trigger, because Erwin just grew hard under the weigh of his body.

Levi's brows twitch into a frown and he ruts against the bulge, testing it, forcing a strained groan out of Erwin's tight jaw.

"No way," Levi mumbles, tracing Erwin's neck with the gun barrel. "You get off on this shit?" Levi laughs, because he thinks it's funny, but it comes out a little breathy, can Levi not completely suppress the way a wave of arousal shoots through his own body. It's like he won the fight, even though Erwin is still alive and the ridiculous dominance he feels because of that, is an awfully nice feeling. Erwin doesn't even look like he's ashamed of it and Levi wonders if something like this ever happened before. But Erwin Smith is the head of a shady underground organisation and he's fucking dangerous, he shouldn't submit like that.

"Huh," Levi breathes out, rutting against Erwin another time, feeling the heat and mass of Erwin's erection. It makes Levi smirk and he leans forward to look at Erwin's face. He looks a little battered, did they fight before Levi managed to force Erwin to the ground, and his hair is a mess. Levi uses his free hand to run his fingers through the messed up strands, gun still poking Erwin's neck.

"Do you subordinates know that?" Levi asks, rubbing a small bruise that starts to form on Erwin's forehead with his thumb. "Do you let them do this? Do you tell them to point their guns at you while you jerk off? Let them fuck you with them?"

Erwin's shudders, body straining and he huffs a small noise through his nose, jaw still shut tight. It's not an answer, but it tells Levi Erwin wouldn't mind if someone did it. But Levi isn't so sure if he ever let someone. Though, it probably wouldn't touch his reputation, so why not? Levi certainly doesn't suddenly think Erwin Smith is any less dangerous just because he got a hard-on. Maybe it makes Levi fear him a little more, because that man is not only dangerous, bur probably a maniac as well. But Levi is too, probably, because he's more than ready to make the most of the little faux pas. It's been ages since Levi got off properly and Erwin Smith definitely doesn't look bad. No, he doesn't look bad at all.

"Do you want me to?" Levi says, a smirk ghosting over his lips. He watches Erwin's expression, loves how it flickers between desperately maintaining his position and arousal. He doesn't answer and Levi hums thoughtful, presses his free hand to Erwin's chest. It's already bare. Levi has to admit, he went a little far with the situation before he took advantage of it, but he can't complain now.

"You do," Levi decides since Erwin doesn't seem to feel comfortable answering. Not that Levi has a problem with that. He runs his hand down over Erwin's chest, feels out the warm skin, the muscles buried underneath. And then he raises his own hips to make some room for his hand to brush over the obvious bulge in Erwin's trousers. It's all hot and feels big when Levi rubs it with his palm. Erwin shudders under the touch, breathes heavy through his nose, but when Levi keeps it up, he closes his eyes and moans, even ruts against Levi's hand. Levi likes that very much, but he eases his hand off the bulge and instead starts to work Erwin's trousers open. The belt snaps and Levi rips the button off, starts tugging at the cloth. Erwin stays still for a moment, but then he raises his hips so Levi can slip the cloth off enough to expose Erwin's cock.

He looks almost painfully hard, his cock thick and long, the tip already wet with pre-cum. Levi feels his own cock twitching to the sight and he licks his lips. Erwin is watching him with caution, but he doesn't move and even if he would, for the moment, Levi doesn't care. He runs his hand over Erwin's exposed skin again, down to his cock and rubs his thumb over the shaft. Erwin exhales a low moan, the deep tone vibrating through Levi's body.

"Impressive," Levi huffs, his whole hand curling around the thick heat. He starts working it up and down, gun pressed to the flesh covering Erwin's heart now. He rubs it against the skin and Erwin twitches in his hand, another moan slipping from his lips. The tight jaw loosens a little and Erwin doesn't seem to be able to decide whether he wants his eyes open or closed. They flutter and Levi purses his lips, let's go of Erwin's cock, so the blonde opens his eyes. They're droopy, hazy, but there's a spark in them that tells Levi he's going to regret this if he isn't careful.

"Any suggestions?" Levi says, ignoring the spark. He traces Erwin's chest with his gun, down to his abdomen, circles a path over his thigh and then presses the barrel against Erwin's balls. Erwin's whole body twitches and a string of pre-cum dribbles from his tip down onto his stomach. Levi hums, twists his wrist so Erwin's balls get some friction. Erwin's gasps.

"Would be a shame if I had to shoot this off," Levi muses. "It's so thick and long... Are you proud of it?"

Erwin maintains his silence, which Levi finds impressive, but not extraordinarily surprising. What Levi does find surprising, is that Erwin doesn't move. Levi knows it's stupid to play around like this, but he just can't help himself. Erwin doesn't seem very eager to stop that though. Levi got the upper hand for a short moment and he should've pulled the trigger. He didn't. And because of that, Erwin could've gotten the upper hand again a few minutes ago. Yet he's still lying there, unmoving, just watching Levi with his hazy eyes. Levi is probably risking his own balls here, but now he's too far into it to really care.

"So?" Levi raises his brows, slides his free hand over Erwin's leg and reaches back to brush the trousers further down. To that, Erwin moves, kicks one of his legs free of the cloth and Levi twists the gun against Erwin's balls with light pressure, maybe as some kind of reward.

"Want me to fuck you dry?"

The thought isn't tempting at all, Levi has to admit. Maybe he's enough of a maniac to enjoy the life-threatening atmosphere between them, but he's not willing to make an unnecessary mess. Especially if that means he's going to get blood on his dick. The thought alone almost makes Levi shrink, but Erwin seems to agree. He still doesn't talk, but he cocks his head enough to bring Levi's attention to the sideboard that stands nearby.

Levi doesn't know why he thinks it makes a difference, but he doesn't want to stop pointing his gun at Erwin, so he urges him to move and the blonde shuffles on his back enough for Levi to reach the sideboard. He runs the gun barrel back up over Erwin's body and presses it to his forehead when he leans forward and reaches for one of the drawers. It doesn't take long for Levi to find some lube in there and he straightens his back, looks down at Erwin's face. The blue eyes are fixated on Levi's cock, achingly hard by now, that's just a few inches away from Erwin's lips.

"Want to slick it up?" Levi asks, a small grin ghosting over his lips. He places the lube next to them and grabs the shaft of his own cock, gives it a few generous strokes and huffs out a small relief. Once again, Erwin doesn't answer, but he doesn't look away and Levi takes it as a yes. With the gun pressed to Erwin's temple, he guides his cock to his mouth and Erwin parts his lips without hesitation. He could probably bite it off, but Levi is willing to take that risk when Erwin's warm mouth wraps around his erection.

He's definitely not doing that for the first time. Levi moans when Erwin's tongue swirls around his tip and he shudders when he takes him a little deeper, lips curling. Levi's free hand tangles into Erwin's hair and he just lets his hips move. Erwin takes it, but raises his own arms to steady Levi's hips. His grip is strong and warm and he rubs small bruises into the skin around Levi's pelvic bone. It swirls the arousal in Levi and he's almost tempted to just come like this, but after a bit of teasing from Erwin's tongue, Levi pops his erection from the wet lips, rubs it along Erwin's cheek.

"You look quite sexy like that," Levi huffs out, enjoys the way Erwin's breath is raw and heavy. He watches his face for a moment, rubs his cock over the skin, but then moves back and Erwin's hands fall from his hips.

It's almost surprising, how obedient Erwin is, how he spreads his legs when Levi settles between them, how he loosens up when Levi brings a slick finger to the muscle between his cheeks. It's slips easily and Levi teases Erwin's balls with his gun while he stretches him open. Erwin starts to moan when Levi slips a second finger inside and he shudders when a third pushes in. Levi is not very patient, but when he eases his fingers out, he's quite content Erwin will be able to take it. The blonde is breathing heavy, his cock leaking pre-cum onto the twitching muscles on his stomach and when Levi catches his gaze for a second, he feels like Erwin doesn't want to wait any longer either. He spreads his legs yet a little wider and Levi shuffles on his knees, grabs the base of his cock and guides it to Erwin's muscle, gun pressed to Erwin's stomach now. Levi almost wants to toss it away, but he feels safer with it, though he actually doubts that's the case. Erwin seems to enjoy it though, maybe that's enough of a fucked up reason for Levi to keep aiming.

Levi cusses when his dick slips past Erwin's easing muscle, the tight heat wrapping around him. Erwin shudders out a small moan, but moves his hips, pushes them closer to Levi's waist so he sinks deeper. They take a moment, just breathing heavy, exhaling small moans, till Levi's skin is flush with Erwin's, his cock pulsating inside the heat of Erwin's ass.

"Shit," Levi hisses, pushing his free hand onto Erwin's leg for some kind of halt. "You're tight."

Erwin simply sighs out and lets his head fall onto the ground. He looks horribly appealing like that, Levi has to admit, when he lets his gaze brush over the splayed out body. Erwin is huge and ripped, scars on his skin that tell he's not just talk. Levi can't help the weird shiver that ripples through his spine and the arousal it shoots right into his cock, makes him move. The first thrusts seem awkward and they both shuffle their hips for a moment till Levi manages to maintain a steady pace. He already feels close to coming and that Erwin starts to moan and move against him, doesn't help at all. The feeling makes Levi a little hazy and despite keeping the gun in his hand, he doesn't even care to point it anymore. He's too busy keeping his balance, keeping the movements up that send sparks of hot arousal through his whole body. And Erwin moves with him, right there in the moment with Levi. But the moment, ends way too soon. Levi hardly sees it coming, but all of this arouses him so painfully, that his orgasm comes without much of a warning. The moment he feels it, it's already too late to do anything about it and Levi's hips stutter, a groan tumbling out of his throat while he shoots his orgasm right into the clenching heat around his cock.

After a few more, lazy thrusts, Levi stops and exhales heavy through his nose. He feels still hot, a little sweaty and moves back carefully to pull out. Erwin makes a small noise and reaches down, touches the small mess dribbling out of his ass with Levi's eyes on him. Levi notices, Erwin didn't come. Maybe it's a little embarrassing, but it's really been forever since Levi did something like this.

Levi almost wants to apologise, ready to move to make Erwin come anyway, just because he's suddenly unsure what else to do, but before he can do any of that, Erwin finally moves. He moves so quickly that Levi can't dodge and then falls with his back to the floor and Erwin grabs his wrists, the gun hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"You like to hear yourself talk, don't you?" Erwin says, Levi still busy trying to grasp what the hell just happened. He feels lazy with the aftermath of his orgasm, but when he notices the mass of Erwin's body hovering over him, one of his hands wrapped around Levi's wrists, pinning him down, Levi starts to squirm.

"Maybe I like that," Erwin continues, seemingly unimpressed by Levi's struggle. He pushes Levi's legs apart with his own and Levi feels the second hand between his cheeks. It rubs over Levi's muscle and Levi hisses, trying to move his hips away from the touch.

"The fuck are you doing," he hisses, or rather slurs, still a little weak from his orgasm. Erwin hums out a laugh and his hand moves away from Levi's skin, but seconds later Levi hears the familiar click of a bottle and he glances around to see Erwin handling the lube.

"Finishing what you started of course," Erwin adds and he doesn't even give Levi a warning before he shoves two of his fingers past his muscle. Levi gasps for air, clenching around the sudden intrusion, but too dumbfounded to really struggle. It hurts, but just a little and when Erwin twists his wrist Levi gasps with arousal rather than pain.

"That's what you promised me when you came here in the first place."

Erwin hums the words with a dangerous rumble and his fingers push deeper. He moves them around for a bit, Levi gasping and squirming, and then he pulls them out again, traces the rim of Levi's muscle with light pressure.

"Shit." Levi curses, eyes fluttering. He just came and he doesn't even want to be in this position right now, but Erwin's fingers feel so good and, _fuck_ , Levi's already starting to get hard again. He gasps when Erwin's fingers push back in and starts to moan and cuss nonsense when Erwin starts to fuck him with them. He seems relentless, pushes in hard and fast from the start, twists his wrist here and there and scissors Levi's hole to make him open up. Everything about Erwin feels so big, that Levi feels himself getting small. Erwin's hand capturing his wrist is big, the fingers inside him are big, and just the whole mass of Erwin hovering above him like a predator is big. But Levi can't even really focus on that. He's too caught up in the sudden pleasure he's receiving, doesn't even manage to do much about the moans that tumble out of his throat.

Erwin seems pleased about the reaction, hums a few groans before he leans down and starts mouthing Levi's chest. His breath is hot on Levi's skin, but he still shudders when Erwin's tongue laps over it. It feels far too good for something that shouldn't happen and Levi buries his face in one of his arms that are still strained above his head, when his hips start moving against Erwin's fingers on their own.

"You  _fucking bastard_ ," Levi gasps against his own skin, squeezing his eyes shut when Erwin slips a third finger past his easing muscle. Erwin hums and bites Levi's skin, licks his way up Levi's neck to his jaw and when his teeth scrape over it, Levi opens his eyes enough to look at him. He parts his lips to spit some words at the blonde again, but he can just yelp when Erwin's fingers curl and push right onto Levi's prostate.

"Shit,  _shit, shit_ ." Levi gasps for air and kicks, ultimately just ends up wrapping his legs around Erwin's waist and Erwin smiles satisfied, keeps his fingers busy opening Levi up. But he also keeps his mouth shut and Levi hates him for that, because he hears his own breath way too loud. He squeezes his eyes shut again, tilting it into the sweaty skin of his arm, moaning all the while with Erwin fucking him so relentlessly with his fingers. It's not enough to make Levi come again, but he already feels desperate for it another time. Unfortunately, Erwin eases his fingers out and then he just hovers above Levi without saying a word.

Levi forces his eyes open, watches the smug grin Erwin casts on him trough the corner of his eyes, but doesn't even manage to really hiss again. It just comes out as a shuddering breath.

"Mh, where did you witty mouth go?" Erwin asks, leaning down to breath hot against Levi's ear. Levi shudders, tries to twists his arms free from Erwin's grip, but doesn't manage, so he cocks his head, Erwin's breath touching his lips now.

"There it is," Erwin says and before Levi can turn away again, Erwin dips down for a kiss. Levi gasps in surprise, muffles a cuss when Erwin's tongue slips past his lips, but ultimately, starts returning the kiss. It's weird, Levi thinks, but his eyes flutter and Erwin hums, so he doesn't think about it again.

While they kiss, Erwin shifts and Levi raises his hips. A second later, Erwin's tip pokes Levi's muscle and when he pushes inside, Levi feels suffocated, because he can't turn away from Erwin's lips to catch his breath. Luckily, Erwin seems to run out of oxygen too and pulls away, so Levi can gasp for air, shuddering under the stretch of Erwin's cock pushing deeper.

"Ah... you're tight," Erwin notes, pulling back, just to carefully push deeper. Levi doesn't know what to say to that and he much less knows what to do, so he just lies there and takes it. He just takes it, his lips parted for his heavy breath till Erwin stops, their skin flush.

It's almost painful, the stretch, can Levi not remember ever having such a huge dick up his ass. Or maybe he's just not used to it anymore, but it's immense and Levi feels stupidly helpless. For a second, Levi regrets not pulling the trigger, and then Erwin lets go of his arms, wraps both of his hands around Levi's hips and starts moving.

"Shit _sto-_ " Levi yelps in some air, eyes widening to the sudden movement, back arching. He's not sure if he wants to get away or let Erwin finish. Levi's body definitely aches for some release again and his head is not certain enough to make Levi want to struggle, so he just reaches out, curls his own hands around Erwin's arms that hold him and moans. Erwin says something, but Levi can't focus enough to understand it. That doesn't seem to bother Erwin, if he even notices, he just keeps thrusting and after a bit of helpless trembling, Levi starts moving against him.

It doesn't last very long. Erwin's thrusts are pretty hard and fast and unlike Levi, he has the mind to wrap one of his hands around Levi's cock to jerk him off. Levi is thankful for that, because he doesn't manage to let go of Erwin's arms. Erwin comes first, a deep groan rumbling above Levi when he spills. Levi's eyes flutter to the warm sensation inside and he shivers when Erwin lets go of his hips, rips his arm away from Levi's grip while he pulls out. He shoves his fingers back into Levi's twitching hole and makes Levi come a second time.

It's so quiet afterwards, Levi can't even think. He just lies on the floor, feeling all messy and embarrassingly worn out. Maybe he wants to sleep now, but he notices the heavy breath that doesn't belong to him and blinks his eyes open, sees Erwin smirking down at him.

"Bastard," Levi mumbles, swallowing.

Erwin reaches out and Levi flinches, but Erwin does nothing more than cup Levi's cheek with his hand. It's all slick and Levi doesn't want to think about whether that hand was around his dick or inside him, both sound equally disgusting.

"What's your name?" Erwin asks and Levi glares at him, or tries, but Erwin seems unimpressed. Of course he's not impressed, this definitely didn't turn out the way Levi had planned.

"Shouldn't you be asking who sent me?" Levi asks back, very slowly regaining his strength. He tries to think about what's going to happen now, thinks about getting his gun to finish the damn job. But looking up at Erwin, honestly, he doesn't want to.

"That doesn't concern me," Erwin makes clear. "I have far too many enemies."

_Now that's true_ , Levi thinks, though he would probably want to know anyway.

"You're not one of them," Erwin continues. "You don't work for anyone. Just for money."

Levi has no idea why Erwin thinks that. It's true, but it seems so weird that Erwin seems to know. Does he know him? Levi wonders if Erwin heard about him. It wouldn't surprise him.

"Well fuck," Levi huffs, not sure what else to say. He should probably at least try to run when he has no intention of finishing his job. He doesn't want to know what kind of things these bastards do to people who try to kill their boss. Erwin's eyes darken and he leans down, close to Levi's face. He looks curious, no less intimating however and when Levi tries to tilt his head away, Erwin grabs his chin.

"Tell me your name."

Levi grinds his teeth, glaring again. He could probably throw Erwin off now, but instead of trying, he answers.

"Levi."

"Levi," Erwin repeats. "Why don't you work for me?"

Levi's eyes widen without him being able to do anything about it. He expected a lot, but not that. In the end, he's not even sure if Erwin is serious. He could just be fucking with him. Levi feels like Erwin did that from the start.

"What?"

"Work for me." Erwin answers immediately, the corners of his lips curling upwards. "I don't know why you hesitated, but if you hadn't, I'd be dead."

"Hah." Levi laughs a little, grimacing at the ridiculous request. "The fuck is wrong with you? I tried to kill you and you want me to fucking work for you?"

"Well." Erwin tilts his head, Levi's chin still in his grip. "You're good. And I just need to outbid your last offer, right?"

Levi is silent for a long moment, thinking about it. This is honestly, the most fucked up situation he ever got himself into. But Erwin easily could've killed him by now. He didn't. Why, Levi doesn't know, but Erwin is not wrong. If someone can outbid an offer, Levi has no problem changing his direction.

"What do you offer then?" Levi asks.

Erwin just smirks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is day three of the dubious [challenge](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) I commited myself to.  
> I don't know what to say to this. It's so weird and there's so much happening. I was probably trying to cover up all the awkwardness. And I know, I kinda lost focus on the gun play... but hey... hahaha... whatever.  
> Also, I apologise for the very weird, brief bottom Erwin, but just so you know, there will be more bottom Erwin throughout this series. More serious bottom Erwin. Because bottom Erwin is very important <3  
> By the way, I won't always update so frequently I guess. I currently have the days finished up to day six, but I'm stuck on seven... so idk how I'll go about it. (I'm honestly thinking about changing day seven to sth else just because it's too damn hard to write *sighs froever*.)  
> I'm babbling, as always, excuse me while I go hide forever again. (⊃‿⊂)  
> Another small thing (haha) I had no idea what to put in the summary, you might've noticed, and I also had no idea what to call this thing... the title was actually a working title, but I couldn't think of anything better... bear with me. (⊃‿⊂)


End file.
